Magma Citadel
This was once a featured article! '' '' This page contains information regarding a trail in Monkey Quest. Not to be confused with the quest, The Magma Citadel. The Magma Citadel is a Crossroads trail in Monkey Quest. Carved into the rock itself by molten lava, the Magma Citadel is an immense fortress that lies deep under the ground. Dating from an ancient era, the stronghold has become the home of Ka's strongest minions. Grave dangers await but only for those monkeys who can solve the puzzling gates standing in the way. Trail Statistics *Connects To: Crossroads Path *Trail Recommended Levels: 47-51 *Idols: 10 *Arenas: 2 Trail Enemies *Magma Bathogs *Rock Orchids *Poison Orchids *Spawners Trail Quests The Log Books - Mayor Bumbee wants you to find the Tribal Log Books in Magma Citadel. * Rewards: 750 Bananas/11250 XP Who's the Boss - Kian wants you to defeat 2 Arenas and 3 Shadow Monsters in Magma Citadel. * Rewards: 490 Bananas/7350 XP Tips & Hints Button Mashers - After the harrowing descent through the citadel, the passage opens up to a large chamber. At its bottom is a series of buttons separated by magma pits. Deciphering them is the key to accessing the rest of the citadel. The two buttons furthest to the left unlock a gate on that side. The second button from the left combined with any other button activates a moving platform on the left side. The far right three buttons activate an invisible platform on the right that also requires a Scrying Orb. Trigger them all to explore the full extent of the citadel. Trivia *This trail is the hardest and most challenging area of Monkey Quest, due to having the highest level range (47 - 51). *Because of Monkey Quest's closure on September 26, Magma Citadel is considered to be the true final area of Monkey Quest. *This trail is impossible to solo, due to the switches and puzzles that require multiple monkeys. You will need to bring a group of friends due to the puzzles required in order to battle monsters, or else you can't venture through the entire trail. *According to the trail's description, Ka's strongest minions dwell here. *The Magma Citadel is one of very few trails that has an arena with five Spawners. *The Magma Citadel only has two quests take place in it, the least amount of quests in any trail (excluding Hero's Shrine). *According to the quest "The Magma Citadel", you need a special stone to enter this area that is found in the Cindertop Highland, despite the fact that you can still enter it even without the stone. *During the period when Level 50 was the max level, this trail proved itself to be a true challenge, as its enemies went over the level limit. Reaching the end of this level ensured your status as a powerful Monkey. Even when the level cap was increased to 65, this trail was still quite the challenge. *In terms of artwork, this trail seems to be quite similar to The Volcano Lair. *This trail seems to incorporate aspects of trails from other tribes, an example of this is the Chim Foo obstacles and the purple poison gas from the Ootu Mystics tribe. Videos Gallery Crab.jpg Magma Citadel.jpg Monkey.jpg magma citadel 1.jpg magma citadel 2.jpg magma citadel 3.jpg Category:Trails Category:Crossroads Category:Levels Category:Crossroad Path Category:Locations Category:Featured